


有关触碰一事

by LpourZv



Series: To Intercept the Sun [1]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpourZv/pseuds/LpourZv
Summary: 克拉克·肯特有肢体接触恐惧症。





	有关触碰一事

**Author's Note:**

> 注：故事背景及人物均来自电影正义联盟。
> 
> *《To Intercept the Sun》为图文故事集。
> 
> *BY REINCAO（图） & Zxº（文）
> 
> *此篇归于《To Intercept the Sun》系列，此系列均为独立短篇，所有故事都发生在一个时间线上，每一则故事互相有部分联系。

梗概：克拉克·肯特有肢体接触恐惧症。

注：人物背景基于电影正义联盟

……

**To Intercept the Sun**

//有关触碰一事

…… 

源于这是超人复生之后第一次接受媒体采访，场面近乎于失控。布鲁斯·韦恩不仅被挤了出去，脸上匆忙戴上的墨镜也摇摇欲坠。被围在中央的超人微微蹙着眉头，不留痕迹地对着几乎要塞进他嘴巴里的话筒朝后退让。

接踵而至的提问无休无止，多数时候超人都是以无可奉告等公关式回答，却浇灭不了众人热情。布鲁斯眯着眼望向正悬在头顶的太阳，掏出了手机噼里啪啦打了一通字。

隔着十几米远的地方，两秒过后，正处在等待超人回答问题的时候，他们都听到了超人身上发出了手机的提示音。刹那间，全场就没了动静，几十个镜头齐刷刷地待命。

严阵以待也比不过超人的速度，没人发现他已经瞟了一眼手机屏幕上的短信。

他说道：“抱歉，我还有事情。”

十分钟后，一杯冰咖啡出现在布鲁斯眼前，天气热的叫这杯身直往下淌水。

布鲁斯接过咖啡，一边指了指他的的领口。

克拉克·肯特低头一看，发现他的连衣帽右半边都卷进里面，外加他有些乱的头发，更像是刚从咖啡店抢来食物。

他抬手把卫衣扯整齐，发自内心的感叹：“无人机真是个一言难尽的发明。”

“除了飞行员，我还是头一回听到第二个抱怨的，原来它也影响你体内磁场，导致你降落偏移？”布鲁斯晃了晃杯子，只能听见一些小碎冰的声响，“这叫冰咖啡？”

克拉克拧开矿泉水瓶盖，咕咚喝下去几口。

他说：“现在是午休时间，十分钟喝上这杯不尽人意的咖啡已经是很好了，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯抬脚便朝前走，“跟上，好好看看韦恩先生对公司职员的待遇。”

“我又不是公司的——”

未说完的话憋了回去，待到瞧见面前的东西时就转了个向。克拉克的目光冲着布鲁斯，一言难尽。

“可能我对你有好几架私人飞机不该感到惊讶。”

“是战机。”

“就这么停在这吗？”

“这是我买下的土地。”

战机在取消隐身模式之后便自行地打开了驾驶舱的透明罩。布鲁斯摘下墨镜，挂在自己衣领处，“上来。”

半晌也没听到个回应，布鲁斯一只手杵在方向盘上，转身对上克拉克眼中明显的疑问意味。他说：“怎么？在等我做个绅士，让你先上来吗？”

克拉克挑起眉头，“后面位置看起来有点小。”

“你以为蝙蝠侠的战机是观光体验类型吗？”布鲁斯说，“你要是还穿着制服我们就能省下这种对话了。”

克拉克不气反笑：“你以为我急急忙忙换衣服是为了谁？”

“记清楚点，是我把你从虎口里夺了回来，”布鲁斯撇嘴，把靠背往前挪动，多空出来一小部分，“还有什么问题？”

克拉克盯着他。“……有。”

“你有飞行驾驶执照吗？”

虽说克拉克缩在后面，但他本质上又是个氪星人，晕机、呼吸不过来等麻烦自然是找不上他。他侧着头望着外面，地球的全貌便一点一点现出来。而悬在地球上空的，有什么东西影影绰绰地闪着光。

他贴近窗子，猜测那是个卫星。但远比其他的都更庞大。机身此时一顿，转头正朝着那卫星飞去。

“韦恩产业？”

前座的布鲁斯嗯了一声。

克拉克眨眼，“你知道我并不是怀疑你驾驶技术，我其实曾经看过你开战机。”

当然还有车技。克拉克把这句话给咽下去。只听见布鲁斯深吸了口气，隔了一两秒才呼出去。若是有后视镜，克拉克便能见到他努力克制住翻白眼的冲动。

最终布鲁斯说：“韦恩有机动车驾驶证件，蝙蝠侠两样都没有。”

克拉克一拍椅背，“我就知道！”

开得连命都能甩出去，果然是没人敢给他通过。

布鲁斯被震的一晃，咬着牙：“我不介意半路把你扔出去。”

“请饶过我可怜的衣服。”

话虽如此，克拉克语气里多半还带着笑意。

他做了个把嘴巴缝上的动作。

离“卫星”近了，才反应过来这就是个基地般规模的东西——还在建设中的那种。

克拉克问：“太空站？”

他们的战机停泊进去，身后的舱口便关闭了。布鲁斯掀开舱盖，转过身来正对着他。

布鲁斯说：“这是瞭望塔。”

“瞭望塔？”

克拉克跟着布鲁斯走下去。这应该是个暂时或是正在搭建中的区域，许多材料都堆在角落里。他轻轻地漂浮起来，把顶上的工业灯给固定好。

“从什么时候开始的？”

“两个月前，”布鲁斯来回走动了片刻，“重力系统还有些误差。”

他落在布鲁斯身侧，问：“所以带我来是当免费劳动力的？”

而布鲁斯瞥向他的目光就差没把“真的？”这句话钉在他额头上。克拉克抿着嘴，把笑意碎在唇齿间。他问：“那么这个瞭望塔是用来干什么的？”

“是正义联盟的基地。”

这回倒是真没料到。克拉克说：“但我们不是有一个基地吗？现在应该快建完了。”

“那是地面上的联络点，”布鲁斯说，“而这个，可能还要花些时间，地面上的基地仍有缺陷，但是一旦瞭望塔完成，再加上传送系统——”

一转头，就瞧见克拉克正望着他，烟蓝色的眼眸里辨不出是什么情绪。

布鲁斯说：“有什么问题？”

“看来我是第一个知道它的存在的。”

“……是？”

克拉克便露齿笑开了，“那这个免费劳动力当的也算值。”

想来应该是这里的灯太晃眼。布鲁斯错开视线，朝另一头走去。

他说：“显摆。”

但克拉克稳稳地跟在他身侧两步的距离，分外认真地观察着周围。

电梯也只能通向五层。开门就是几条分开的走廊，布鲁斯朝左边第二条路走去，走到一半，他就侧过身，“给你自己当苦力去吧。”

克拉克抬眼一看，他们也算是能看到走廊尽头了，但这半道上堆着的全是纸箱子，大大小小近乎塞满空间，但要想走进去，吸着气注意着点也不难。

布鲁斯说：“这层算是联盟成员的房间。”

“这层连灯都还没安装，也难怪只能我来搬东西。”

克拉克眉目之间都柔和下来，但隔着数个箱子之外的布鲁斯定然没法看见。

布鲁斯倚着墙，说道：“本来应该是让你们自己来选择家具样式，但如果是个人选择便会有独自的喜好风格，万一以后瞭望塔被入侵，会存在不必要的风险。”

“布鲁斯，你知道我不会介意这种事情，”克拉克埋身于箱子里，出声道，“对于家的话，重要的不是什么样的家具——这边太多东西，已经堆不下了，帮我拿一下这个箱子。”

布鲁斯夜视能力不差，待久了便也能分辨出东西轮廓。那头克拉克右手臂里落着三个大箱子，左手正朝他递过来一个。布鲁斯从中挤过去，“你在翻什么？”

“放在最后面的我们正义联盟的合照。”

“你怎么——”语气忽地下坠，布鲁斯咕哝道，“是透视。”

克拉克说：“合理运用能力。”

布鲁斯嗤笑一声，接过箱子。他虽能看见是个中等大小的箱子，却也看不见底下，因此这距离没个猜测，他的指尖便擦过克拉克的中节指骨部分。布鲁斯刚准备调整位置，另一头却忽地一松：克拉克猛地收回手去，纸箱子便重重地摔落在地上。

比布鲁斯反应更快的仍是克拉克，他重新递过来，“抱歉，还好箱子里装着的是书架的拼装板，没摔坏。”

这次，并没有任何的差错，除了克拉克是托着箱子的一角，腾出了大半个地方给布鲁斯去接。

这时候布鲁斯难免不希望自己有敏锐的观察力，但他不能迫使自己无视刚才的事情。

就像克拉克不喜欢与他发生肢体接触。

他们在瞭望塔上待得时间不久，两个小时也仅仅是把箱子给挪进去了，拆了一半，大部分都还堆在房间里面。正坐在地板上拼凑椅子的时候，克拉克便被露易丝·莱恩的信息轰炸给赶回了地球。

面对克拉克幽幽地朝他投来一眼，布鲁斯给出了个理所当然的解释：“保持联络是必要的。”

过了几秒，余光里便有了个人影。

布鲁斯见着窗外的克拉克冲他挥了挥手。但他并没有打完招呼就走，反而背着手就这么漂浮在外面。

“……什么？”他琢磨不出个所以然，直到克拉克再次挥了挥手。

在第一秒布鲁斯并不相信自己理解的事实。很快克拉克的岿然不动作风就否认了他。

布鲁斯的脸便僵硬的就像哥谭塔顶的石雕般，但这样令人费解的情况下，还是他率先顺了克拉克的意。他抬手敷衍着摇了摇。

等到红披风彻底在视线里消失之后，布鲁斯才站了起来，方才意识到塔内的恒温系统不过是维持在最低限度。

瞭望塔连同他一起，都没在这宇宙中这坚如磐石的沉寂中。

布鲁斯走出房门，朝天花板望了一眼：“这灯看来没必要这么早装上……果然还是太急了。”

不出一周，针对超人推掉所有记者会并几乎不在大众面前露面这一新闻从每日头条演变成了两极分化的争论赛。

就连这种街边推车小店的老板都要跟顾客唠上两句。

“你说这超人是想给我们传递什么消息？”

布鲁斯从老板手里接过两盒三明治和装在瓶子里所谓的“鲜榨”橙汁，在对方期待的目光中只能回答：“谁知道。”

“现在最被认可的有两种说法，”他倒没被布鲁斯格外冷淡的语气劝退，“我更偏向于第一种，也就是超人被之前伤透了心，你看，他曾经还在法庭上——”

布鲁斯直接把钞票拍在玻璃罩上，放在上面的冰淇淋蛋卷晃了一晃。老板的话戛然而止。

“找钱。”

故事主角正在街对面小巷的转角处等着蹭他一份午餐。从面上根本看不出市面上流传的最受认可说法中的失望或是愤怒。不仅如此，他似乎还丝毫不受影响。

布鲁斯调整了手的位置，提着盒子尖递了过去。

克拉克的视线他手上停留了片刻，随即就接了过来吗，道了声谢谢。

“星球日报的业绩量这几天应该翻上一番吧。”

“是啊，”克拉克顺着撕开包装，“全报社唯一脸色难看的就是露易丝，尤其是她知道超人拒绝了所有的采访时。”

布鲁斯把冻着的果汁瓶塞给他：“难怪那通太空电话这么急。”

克拉克摇摇头，话题一转：“没想到你中午过来了。”

“本来就在大都会开会，我把这单生意推了，”布鲁斯说，“别忘了赔偿我的损失。”

克拉克抬手做喇叭状放到耳后，煞有其事地点头说道：“唔，你的这位生意伙伴好像在骂你……原来你是用约会这种借口推脱的。”

布鲁斯瞥他一眼：“如果我在这里被人拍到和你一起站在街边啃三明治，你想知道明天的头条吗？”

“不正好转移对超人的关注？”

“不大可能，”布鲁斯说，“不过那时候就能见到韦恩先生会一气之下买下星球日报坐实这种谣言的行动。”

克拉克的脸上并没有布鲁斯意料中的当做玩笑而放过话题的神色，反而他还认真思考了一下，竟赞同了他随口乱说的提议。

他说：“也好，这样我就不用费尽脑汁地编请假借口了，而且也不担心会被炒鱿鱼。”

布鲁斯说：“你当公司是慈善机构？雇你来上班花式请假，然后出本书给其他人？”

克拉克因此而笑出了声，他挪开了目光。阳光擦着他的眼睛淌过去，眼眸泛着星星点点的碎光，活像是钻石碾碎了般藏在里面。

布鲁斯一时间竟挪不开眼。

好在克拉克也没有把目光转过来，他看着前方。视线所及是这街上的，或是这城市里的人类匆匆而过。

他说：“当你准备好宣布正义联盟成立的时候，就意味着超人会接受采访了。”

这句话蓦地一下就过去了，克拉克说这话的语气平平常常，布鲁斯刚把这话回味了第二遍，他就忽地转过头来，撞进布鲁斯的视野里。

克拉克问：“怎么样，这个补偿不错吧？”

“你居然觉得这两者是等价的？”

“你等着瞧吧，还没完呢。”克拉克说。

他的手指蜷缩起来，又轻轻地放开，持续了几个来回，他才拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，装作没注意到对方那转瞬即逝的惊讶。果然他难逃蝙蝠侠的观察。

克拉克说道：“等你有空了，再带我去瞭望塔吧，我可要第一个把房间布置好。”

星球日报的午休时间还算充裕，足够克拉克在最后的几分钟赶了回去。电梯门打开的时候，露易丝正把一叠报纸摔在桌子上。也许是因为东西太轻，无法抒发她的情感，她又环视着四周，本想再找个出气筒，正好一眼相中刚进来的克拉克。

露易丝说：“你，过来。”

其他同事不约而同地拿着手里的资料遮住半张脸，小心翼翼地拖着身下的椅子滑回了自己的办公区，大部分望过来的目光中皆是同情。

克拉克只好假装没看见露易丝迁怒的眼神，他帮她把桌子上散开的文件整理到一块，这才说：“休息区？”

露易丝抓着她还剩一半的午餐率先抬脚走了过去。挂在这里的电视上也日夜滚动着关于超人的新闻，露易丝第一反应就是去找遥控器。

克拉克跟着她身后把门关上，他扫了一遍房间，说：“估计被谁顺手拿走了。”

“这一天真是棒极了。”

克拉克拦下她，神色平淡，“别费劲出去找了，没关系。”

她狐疑地盯着他。晃眼一看，仿佛两年多前坐在她身后的那个大男孩消失了般。那个时候他看见报道里有人在超人雕塑上乱涂时，还会藏不住脸上的情感。

但现在什么也没有。

她打量的目光很明显，意图想让他主动跟她谈论此事。 

可克拉克只是安抚她：“真的没事。”

露易丝也不知道该是失落还是庆幸，总归这样的回答并不是她期望的。屏幕下方红色横条上几个大字印在她眼里：对人类失去信心？

她闭上眼，那几个词仍明晃晃的在眼前，怎么也躲不开。

露易丝吸了口气，开口道：“你是有什么计划吗？”

布鲁斯倒已经开始进行他的计划了：一个悬挂在地球上空的瞭望塔。不知他是用什么说法才能成功实施，但绝不是以正义联盟基地的名义。

“也许，”不过事关头顶上那一小方天地而已，克拉克思及那满地乱糟糟的屋子，不禁莞尔，“还需要等消息，抱歉给你添麻烦了。”

“吵架只费嗓子，”露易丝说，“倒是你——”

她向来能直视超人，几乎是无畏。他们身处办公楼里一再普通不过的房间里，对面站着的明明是克拉克·肯特，即便如此，她也几乎拼尽全力才能接下他的注视。

露易丝强打起精神，说：“你明知道舆论的威力。”

“我知道。”

“看来这些乱七八糟的想法不会影响超人了，”她无论如何也抬不起一个微笑，“其实从某种方面来说是好事吧？”

克拉克望着她，看了许久。露易丝展现她的期待，渴求得到满意的回应——这样的眼神他不陌生。在过去救过的成千上万人中，他曾无数次地拾起它们，再以自己认为做得最好的程度奉还回去。

可他做的永远不够好。

克拉克便对她说：“对于超人来说吗？我想是的。”

露易丝呆愣了两秒，身体忍不住打了个颤，她咬紧牙关，试图压下从背部窜上来的寒气。

她不知道蝙蝠侠究竟复活的人究竟是谁。克拉克的变化太大了，她不再了解他。在克拉克的眼里，露易丝看不见她自己的倒影，更可怕的是，恐怕那里面也不会有地球上其他人类的倒影。

“该回去了，”克拉克拉开门，“佩里在找你。”

露易丝这回只盯着一旁，不再看着他。

“……你说得对。”

踉跄着，她快步地走出去。因思绪已经被打乱，她没注意到克拉克因她撞上他的手臂而下意识地后退一步的动作。

克拉克甩了甩手，像是要把触碰的感觉给摆脱掉般。

而露易丝所没能藏好的，溢出来的一点恐惧飘散过来。克拉克慢慢地关上身后的门。

他对于露易丝来说也开始变成了未知，就如同他于这地球上绝大多数的人类一样。

第二日下午，在烈日作用下，刚倒上的香槟在台上的人说了几句话之后就温了。布鲁斯站在远处山坡上，听闻前方齐刷刷的掌声而忍不住翻了个白眼，把酒都倒在树根下。

大树后方传来声音：“不合口味？”

“你一个记者，”布鲁斯说，“不是应该出现在最前线吗？”

克拉克慢悠悠地从树后面走出来，在布鲁斯身侧停下来，也倚在了树干上。

“同事半路打电话找我来换岗，他已经拍完照片了，”他说，“看来韦恩先生现在有不少空闲时间。”

布鲁斯说：“没有预约，韦恩先生不接受采访。”

克拉克将一瓶水举到他面前，“如果是它呢？”

“价值不到一美元的水？”

克拉克直起身，走到布鲁斯对面。他低头朝躺在掌心的瓶身轻轻吹了口气。

水的底部忽地就凝结出了一点白色冰花。随着它迅速地攀上去，瓶身表面也因温差而冒出水雾。克拉克摇了摇瓶子，便已经能听到里面碎冰叮咚作响。

“不值一美元，但是会变魔法的水。”

布鲁斯第一反应是侧头看向站在下方的人群，但还好他们都被晒的头昏眼花，无暇看过来。

“我背对着他们，”克拉克坦然接受布鲁斯那不可置信的目光，又往前递了递，“看在我专门偷跑出去买的份上？”

如此，这瓶水终于推销出去给了一个亿万富翁。

“你之前跟我提过你正在戒酒，忘了？”

克拉克朝下面看去，摆在桌台上层层叠叠的杯子中，都是高档的酒。

布鲁斯喝水的动作一顿，把口中的冰渣子含化了才开口说道：“这也是超级记忆力？”

“超能力也有做不到的事，”克拉克抬手点了点自己的太阳穴，“不过我要是想记住的话，也不会太难。”

“……外界还说超人十分谦虚。”

“外界还说过某个哥谭义警是被蝙蝠咬了一口后的变异人。”

布鲁斯不再理会诸如此类幼稚低级的争论，又仰头喝了小半瓶下去。这下身上的热意才退下一些。隔着衬衣西装，都像是闷在一个桑拿房里。但反观克拉克一身上下整整齐齐，头上却一点汗都没有。

“你倒看起来不热，”布鲁斯说，“还穿了制服？”

克拉克抬手扯松领带，紧挨着身体的只有一件白衬衣。他说：“也不是天天穿，不过我可能还没跟你说过我以前在火里救过人的事情。”

“我知道，”布鲁斯随即顿了一下，反应过来他之前刨根问底的调查并没有让克拉克知晓，“……我以为那是因为高温无法灼伤你。”

“某种意义上是的，但更准确一点来说，我能感知到温度，但是并不受影响，”克拉克或许是没注意到，也可能是不在意布鲁斯的迟疑，他伸出手，“试一下你就明白了。”

冲他摊开的右手掌心里仿佛是舀了一捧被头顶树叶筛下来的细碎阳光。错落的光斑浮动在里面。

布鲁斯搁在身侧的手指略微地蜷缩了一下，似乎大脑已经开始传达信号指令。但理智最终还是遏制住他意识的飘忽不定，他还没忘记一周之前瞭望塔上的“意外”。

那只手又朝前挪动了一下，其中的碎金随着惯性，朝布鲁斯身上撒去，染在了他的西装外套上。他恍惚片刻，才分清现实与幻觉。

即便克拉克未出声催促，可直盯着他的视线却是灼灼的，令布鲁斯顾不上先追问克拉克异常反应的原因，只得探出手去。

两年前他和克拉克有过第一次礼貌性握手，但他太专注于追查当时并不认识的戴安娜的踪迹，没能注意到这点异常。克拉克的皮肤很平滑，就连细微的皱褶感都没有。

正当他准备撤回去时，在他手下的指尖略微一勾，便卷着他的手指撞进了手心。

克拉克迎上布鲁斯的目光，说道：“没骗你吧？”

这倒是真话，他的体温在这样的情况下便显得低于常人。

布鲁斯动了动手指，“难道从没有人问过你，明明看上去就像是常常健身的人，手上却一点茧子都没有？”

“当然被问过，”克拉克松开了手，“想知道我怎么回答的吗？”

一声哼笑便从布鲁斯嘴边钻了出去。他挑眉，“真的吗？无外乎就是拿基因做幌子。”

克拉克哀叹：“之前一定没人跟你玩惊喜或者是猜谜。”

“你就差没把答案写在脸上了。”

“不过也没事，你以前肯定逃过课吧？”克拉克说，“这个开幕式宴会太无聊了，不如现在我们一起溜出去？”

这一“翘课”，他们便直接飞去了瞭望塔。这次布鲁斯没提前准备，他们就去了哥谭市的郊区，布鲁斯让阿尔弗雷德直接遥控一架战机过来。

这位管家不知道克拉克就在一旁，在通话里直接就卖了布鲁斯：少爷，允许我提示您，您早就拿了大学毕业证了，我不指望您给我提前发封邮件告知，但是希望您至少尝试挽救一下韦恩的形象。

克拉克握拳挡着嘴，装作没听见。为了感谢布鲁斯并没有当初供出他这个怂恿者，他便以今天没穿制服的理由又蹭上战机。

“你对感谢这个定义有什么误解？”布鲁斯坐在驾驶位上，整个机身因后面的动静而晃动，“就用强行缩小我的位置这个结果感谢我吗？”

克拉克弓着腰缩着脖子，好不容易坐了下去。

他说：“外加一个别人都不知道的秘密。”

在停泊区还不觉得，上了居住层便感觉温度骤然降了一度。

克拉克说：“这里对于你来说有些冷了，是还没调整好吗？”

“本来不会在短期内启用瞭望塔，”布鲁斯说，“而且上次——”

话到一半，布鲁斯意识到这不是个合适的讨论时机，他便闭了嘴。

克拉克却毫无征兆地停下脚步。他慢慢地转过身来，说道：“果然。”

布鲁斯和他之间隔了大约半米的距离。在这黝黑的过道里，布鲁斯看不见他的脸，也听不到他的呼吸声。却清楚黑暗无法遮挡克拉克的视线。

克拉克接上了话题：“这种细节也只有你能注意到。”

“如果你之前就患有肢体接触恐惧症，我不应该是第一个知道的。”

“我大概也对人类精神层面的问题免疫，你还记得我下午给你变的魔术吗？”

是啊，小到冰镇一瓶水，大到可以做冰雕。布鲁斯说：“获得的新能力导致的问题？”

“想要表达情感会有很多种方法，展现于脸上只不过是方法之一，通过接触，我能接收到对方释放的情感，包括那些他们自己都没察觉的，”克拉克说，“说实话，这令我很困扰。”

“比不上能随时随地制造冰块的能力？”

克拉克故作惋惜：“或许能当个心理医生什么的，你想，如果我吹一口气，一个物品便结了冰，若是用热能射线给它融化了，就会产生水，这也许会在未来起到意想不到的作用。”

“好一个经济头脑，真好奇你当初怎么没来韦恩产业应聘。”

“现在也不晚，再说了，现在这里用的住的不都是你的财产吗？我还不算是员工？”克拉克说，“还是说你到现在……仍然不敢确认超人会不会加入正义联盟？”

他并非步步紧逼着质问，可却直击要害。布鲁斯定然不会怀疑自己这么轻易地就被别人看穿，只能归结于克拉克的“新能力”。

他问道：“下午的时候？”

“那个时候我只是顺便测试能不能隔绝别人的情绪而已，还算成功，”克拉克说，“既然你提到了，是想成为第一志愿者吗？”

克拉克朝前走了两步，近到布鲁斯能隐约看见他脸的轮廓。

“难道你不想研究这项能力吗？不好奇？”

悄然散出来的语句尽数化在了空气里，它们编织成细小的线，紧紧地勒着他。

若是顺着意动了，就再也无法全身而退，甚至会搭上性命。可很早之前，他就已经自己独自朝着这片区域踏出了一步，阿尔弗雷德没能劝导他，戴安娜也妥协了，就连他自己也不能阻挡这一步。

早就无法回头。

布鲁斯伸出手，“啰嗦。”

可能是因为周围温度偏低，触碰上来的手竟格外的温暖。他的五指宛若无法撼动的浪潮般漫上来，包裹住他的手。克拉克慢慢收紧了力道，被困在中央的手不得动弹，轻微的刺痛从缝隙中迸发。

**“别动。”**

自超人复活之后，布鲁斯便没听过克拉克用这般命令的口吻说话。或许他曾在那个莫名其妙的梦里听过类似的语气。可在那个梦里，超人则是为了杀他。

走廊因黑暗而而变得逼狭，瞭望塔就像是宇宙匣子中的一个玻璃制品。四周压力骤然增强，令他有些头晕目眩。直到克拉克的声音破开了一道口子。

“你说过，你曾经犯了个错误，而现在只是在弥补它，对吗？”

“是。”

“但是你却没说如何弥补，又到时什么时候才算结束。”

他们相握着的手横在胸前，就在心脏的附近。除去这身皮囊，藏在里面的血是滚烫的。

“但你却想着，等这偿还足够了，就会停下来，”克拉克的声音很低，却在布鲁斯的耳旁炸开，“告诉我，什么才算得上是足够？”

这根本就不是感知情绪就能明白的事情。究竟是在何时何地，克拉克就看破了这一切？

“这好事坏事都被你占尽，布鲁斯，你不觉得很不公平吗？如果真如你计划那样，我才是你口中的受害者。”

布鲁斯缓缓延长呼吸，让心跳保持正常的跳动速度。

他说：“的确。”

宇宙这永恒的、冰冷的色彩掩盖了人类所能观望到的景象。布鲁斯可能在很长一段时间内都无法得知，在这一瞬间，克拉克注视着他的眼眸中，只有涓涓流动的柔和。

“所以……”

被布鲁斯错手造成的一个结局早就该落下帷幕，他则会为布鲁斯掀开另一个开始。

只是此时此刻，他们的判决结果便不可修改了。

**“只有当我认为该结束的时候，才能算结束。”**

**END**

……

***《****To Intercept the Sun》**为**图文故事集**。

*BY **REINCAO（图）** & **Zxº（文）**

*此篇归于《To Intercept the Sun》系列，此系列均为独立短篇，所有故事都发生在一个时间线上，每一则故事互相有部分联系。

***感谢RO** **和我一起折腾，爱你**

REINCAO Twitter的图链接请点击这里：

*<https://twitter.com/RO_reincao/status/1178250686145818624?s=19>

……

*布鲁斯和克拉克在此篇中刚成为朋友关系

*露易丝和克拉克在BVS之后就已经分手，并没有在正联电影中复合


End file.
